cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrews AFB (mission)
The attack on the Andrews AFB is one of the most important strategic assignments in the attack on BZ-2 of Nod campaign of Tiberium Wars. Background The destruction of the Philadelphia virtually beheaded GDI's top leadership in one swoop sending the superpower reeling. The confused and disorganised response allowed Nod to virtually enter Blue Zone B2 unopposed but Nod first needed to destroy GDI's airpower to take Washington DC. In order to clear the skies, the Legendary Insurgent was ordered to destroy GDI's major airfield in the region: Andrews Air Force Base. Taking out GDI's major source of air support would cripple GDI's already disorganised ability to repel Nod back into the yellow zones. Walkthrough Taking out the outpost Your initial force consists of Raider buggies, some infantry and one saboteur with your main force on hold outside the mission area. Send it west and eliminate GDI riflemen, then attack the fuel depot to level the outpost immediately. Once this is accomplished your base will be set up. Immediately send a saboteur to capture the GDI spike north of your position and secure funding. Airbase destruction Scout the entrance to the base to reveal that it is heavily fortified with Watchtowers. Shadows will arrive to aid you - use them to destroy the marked power plant. Once it has been destroyed, build up a small army on infantry and enter the base. GDI will defend itself, but will not aggressively pursue - use this to your advantage and methodically work your way through the base, garrisoning infantry in buildings. Shadows can be of great help, if you manage to avoid enemy Pitbulls and watchtowers. A word of caution - GDI will do strafing runs on your base with Orcas, so keep an anti-aircraft defense force active and focus on disabling their air control tower. Once it crumbles, the aircraft are grounded. Destroy the first airfield too. Runway engagements The second one lies across the runway and is tricky to do if you're unwilling to suffer casualties. The entire stretch is fortified by GDI with foxholes garrisoned by infantry and at this point there is no easy way to clear buildings. The easiest way is to simply rush the enemy positions en masse and overwhelm them with sheer numbers. Otherwise, you'll have to patiently lure enemies away and destroy them one by one. Engaging enemy fortifications at max range with attack bikes works too. Either way, once you destroy the airfield, the mission is complete. Aftermath The fall of Andrews AFB meant that GDI lost their air superiority in the region, allowing Nod to push on the offensive without worrying about death from above. Trivia *If you captured the GDI's War Factory at the north and trained APC, the APC will have four spaces instead of only one in normal APCs. All the 4 spaces can be used to enter any 4 soldiers nor GDI or NOD. This might be a bug since there is a less chance for the Commander to capture the War Factory in the first place. Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Missions